Shikon no Tama High
by Armanifan
Summary: Kagome is a freshman at Shikon no Tama High School. She makes new friends and meets new potential boyfriends.But all she really wants to do is meet that one special guy who will truly love her.But will she meet him?Chapter 2 is up!FINALLY AFTER A YEAR! :D
1. The First Day of School

As Kagome's got ready for her first day of school at Shikon no Tama High School, she just couldn't find anything to wear. After 20 minutes, she decided to wear a blue tank layered with a white sweater along with some blue skinny jeans. As she went downstairs, she realized that none of her family members were home. She decided that this was probably no big deal so she makes herself some cereal and has a lonely and quiet breakfast.

On the way to school, she stopped by Sango's house, because they walked to school together, to pick up her best friend. She walks up to the door and it immediately swings open to present Sango with her toothbrush in her mouth and her cat demon, Kilala. "I'm almost done Kagome. Wait a sec!" then runs off to rinse out her toothpaste foam and gets her bookbag. Then she emerges ready and excited for first day of high school.

"Oh my god, you always take forever getting ready Sango" Kagome said," That's probably why we're always late for school in middle school." "Hey! It's not my fault that I didn't want to look badly the first day of school!" Sango retorted. "I don't want anybody labeling me as badly dressed or anything the first day." As they trotted along the sidewalk, Sango decided to break the silence after 10 minutes. "So do you think that there will be a lot of cute freshmen guys, Kagome?" "I dunno, Sango, but I hope so!"Kagome replied.

As they approached the school, they noticed how huge it was compared to their junior high. "Whoa!" Sango exclaimed. "This school is gigantic!" agreed Kagome. As they talked about how large the school is, 2 cute, shirtless jocks walked by smiling at them. One had long silver hair and white doggy ears on top of his head. The other had shot black hair tied back into a tiny ponytail. Both were extremely toned and muscular. They suddenly stopped.

"Hey, whats up?" the silver haired one asked them. "Oh….um….nothing much." Kagome replied nervously. _Oh my gosh, he's so cute, but why is he talking to me? He's probably a junior or senior _Kagome thought. "What are your names, ladies?" asked the other boy. "Oh my name is Sango, what are your guy's names?" Sango said asked indifferently. "Mine is Inuyasha and his is Miroku," answered the silver haired one. "What about her?" Inuyasha asked Sango. "Oh her name is Kagome," Sango proudly announced. _What a pretty name for such a pretty girl _ thought Inuyasha. _This Sango girl is quite beautiful _Miroku thought with a smile. "So are you guys juniors or something?" Kagome asked curiously. "No actually we just started Shikon High this year," said Miroku. "And the coach is going to wonder why we're taking so long to run a lap!" yelled Inuyasha looking at his watch. "Bye!" called Kagome.

Well, there was 15 minutes left until 1st period, so Kagome and Sango thought that they should go to their 1st period classes early and try to meet new people. On her way to biology, Kagome accidentally bumped into a strange girl with long red hair, flawless skin and sparkling emerald eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Kagome apologized.

"Nah, its ok, I'm alright, what about you?" the strange girl questioned.

"Same here, my name is Kagome, whats yours," Kagome asked.

"Oh, I'm Ayame and I'm headed to biology with Mr. Williams," Ayame answered.

"Oh my gosh! Same here! We can go together!" Kagome said excitedly.

"My friend Rin has that class too, but she had to stop by the office to get a schedule change," Ayame said. "They put her in some freaking dumb people classes and so she went over there to show them her SAT scores and grades from the previous years."

"Oh, that sucks. But I'm sure they can't deny her grades."

"Yea."

They finally reached Mr. Williams class and got some seats next to each other. They saved a seat for Rin because the class was filling up fast. Finally, Rin arrived panting and took her seat next to Ayame and Kagome.

"Hey Ayame! Who's the new girl next to ya?" Rin said between pants.

"Oh hey, I'm Kagome and you must be Rin right?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, that's me. So what stuff did Ayame tell you about me so far?"

"Nothing much so far, but I hear your really smart."

"Yep, that's me, Smarty McSmart Smart."

"Haha, nah, it's the same with me."

Their conversation carried on for another 10 minutes, before Mr. Williams walked in and welcomed his freshmen to Shikon no Tama High School. Then he went over the expectations for the next 2 semesters. Then the door opened unexpectedly.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Williams, coach made us stay for extra training," said a familiar voice that made Kagome's heart skip a beat.

"Ah Mr. Takahashi, you can take a seat next to Miss Higurashi."

"Sure, whatever."

Kagome hid her face in her book and pretended to be interested in acids and mixtures. As he took a seat next to her, Ayame mouthed her to keep her cool and not screw up. As if that was a problem, which it was for Kagome! "Miss Higurashi, please put your textbook down and listen to class expectations please," Mr. Williams asked politely. Kagome had no choice but to reluctantly put her book down to face a gorgeous silver-haired god next to her.

"Hey, you're Kagome from this morning right?" Inuyasha asked after quickly recognizing the same girl from earlier.

"Mm-hm. Yea and that makes you Inuyasha, right?" Kagome asked casually.

"Yea, so what'd I miss so far?"

"Nothing much, just the class expectations."

"Oh, ok, thanks."

"No prob."

Mr. Williams droned on and on until finally before Kagome had a chance to go crazy, the bell rang announcing 2nd period.

"Oh my gosh, I thought he would never stop," groaned Kagome as she caught up to Ayame and Rin. "Well, I have Spanish 1 next so I'll see you guys later in Geometry!"

As Kagome rushed off to Spanish with Mrs. Gonzalez, she saw that Sango had made some new friends at passing period. The only good part about Spanish 1 was that Kagome had some knowledge, after borrowing her mom's old Spanish book and studied it over the summer when it was hot outside or she had nothing better to do. She got to class and noticed that Miroku was in her Spanish class seated next to her on the seating chart. But she was devastated that Sango was on the other side of the classroom. She reluctantly went to her seat and sat next to Miroku, throwing Sango a sad smile.

"Hey Miroku!" Kagome greeted.

"Hey, so Inuyasha tells me that you're in his bio class?" Miroku said with a smirk.

"Yea, he sits right next to me."

"I see." _I wonder if she likes Inuyasha, because he thinks this Kagome girl is cute _Miroku wondered. _But then again, her friend Sango is one hot chick with one fine ass. I'm still surprised that I resisted rubbing it. _

Mrs. Gonzalez had entered her chattering class. "Hola clase! Bienvenidos!" Mrs. Gonzalez greeted. She immediately knew that this class had a lot to learn from their puzzled faces. "I said 'Hello class, welcome!'" Mrs. Gonzalez explained.

"Ohhhhhh!" the class said.

"Yes so with that, lets begin!"

Then Mrs. Gonzalez began to tell the class a little about the culture and about what they're going to learn to say in Spanish this semester. But Kagome and Sango didn't even listen, they were too busy mouthing conversations to each other. And Miroku wasn't listening because he was staring at Sango and her beauty.

"OMG this class is so boring," Kagome mouthed.

"I know, Mrs. Gonzalez is so annoying," Sango mouthed back.

"Dude, she needs to get a major makeover."

"I know, but we don't have time for stupid stuff like that."

"Maybe not for her, but us on the other hand…."

Sango giggled quietly to herself. "Kay, wanna go shopping and have a girls' day out this Saturday?" she whispered.

"Course I will," Kagome breathed under her breath.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!_ Kagome jumped up nearly a foot. Then she turned to see that Miroku and Sango laughing at her. Apparently, she screamed and made everybody else jump.

"Kagome, you are one crazy-ass chick you know that?" Miroku managed between giggles.

"I know! Seriously, I think you made Gonzalez over there faint," Sango said. Pointing to Mrs. Gonzalez at her desk hyperventilating into a paper bag.

"What the hell! Did I really scream that loud?" Kagome murmured embarrassed.

"Yea" "Boy you got big lungs!" "Damn!" "Hell yea!" everybody else agreed.

"Hehe, well, I've got to head to PE, laters guys!"

"Welcome to Trigonometry! My name is Ms. Summers! And we are very happy to welcome Miss Kagome Higurashi! She is in a junior level class as a freshman, and we are very proud to have her in our class. Why don't you take a seat behind Koga? Koga, please raise your hand and show Ms. Higurashi who you are."

Koga reluctantly raised his hand and Kagome walked over the seat beside him. _Ooh look at this hottie. Damn! Oh yea, time for me to make my move_ Koga thought to himself.

"Hey, whats up? My name is Koga," Koga greeted.

"Hey, nothing much, I guess, cept being the only freshmen in Trigonometry, hehe," Kagome nervously said.

"Yea, it shouldn't bother you, right?"

"Well, not really but its still pretty weird."

"I'm sure it is."

"So, Koga, are you in any sports?"

"Yea, I'm on the basketball and track team."

"Wow, good job. Hey, do you know Inuyasha Takahashi or Miroku?"

"Oh you mean the half-demon and the monk?"

"That's what the ears on his head mean?"

"Yea. And Miroku comes from a family of monks."

"Cool."

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!! _ Time for Lunch!


	2. He did what?

**AN: Lalalalalalala, I'm finally updating!! NO WAYZ!! I just kinda got some ideas from an actual freshmen year. I can't believe I'm a sophomore!! Alrighty on with the story!**

**Claimer: I own Inuyasha.**

**Disclaimer-claimer: I don't own that claimer. **

"Hey! HEY!" Sango shouted over a sea of students trying to get to their lockers. Kagome looked nonetheless unfazed. Sango fought her way thru and finally went over right next to Kagome's ear then went "WAZZUP??"

"WHOA! Holy shit! What the hell Sango?!" She rubbed her ear then shut her locker up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"So…." Sango wondered, but not without hiding the mischievous glint in her eye.

"What? What is it? Do I have something on my face? Teeth?" She got out her compact and checked her face and her teeth.

"I heard from Ayame that you and that Inuyasha Takahashi are heating up, eh?"

"What?! No, we just talk and yea." She looked down to hide her blushing face.

"Yea yea yea, c'mon we gotta meet Ayame and Rin for lunch by the 2 willow trees." She grabbed Kagome's forearm and started dragging her towards the grassy area between the willow trees. Ayame and Rin seemed really deep in conversation, sitting cross-legged.

"Ayame! Rin! Whats up?" Sango called. They looked up and waved them over.

"Hey, wassup guys?" Rin greeted.

"Just telling Kagome to stop putting so much makeups on in the morning, I mean, look at her cheeks! They're so pink!" Kagome pouted. Everyone laughed but it toned down as a couple of hot guys walked by.

"Oh wow, that guy had one of the hottest asses I've ever seen," Ayame said dreamily. The other girls gave her a look of "wtf……. o.0"

"What? Like you guys weren't thinking the same thing," she stated rather bluntly.

"Hey, so you guys liking your classes so far?" Rin asked before taking a bite of her peanut butter sandwich.

"I like mine, except I got this one dude in my Trig class who kept hitting on me, it was kinda pathetic," Kagome said. She stabbed her straw into her juice box.

"Really? What's his name?" Ayame asked.

"I think it was Koga, but I wasn't really paying that much attention to him." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Koga! As in Koga Itsumi?! Are you cuckoo or something?! He's like, one of the few really hot guys at Shikon high!"

"Whatever, still doesn't excuse him for being a jerk." She finished off her juice with a loud SLURP. "Be right back, gonna throw this away." She got up and walked over to the trashcan, she clutched the empty juice box in her hand and bumped into someone before falling down on her butt.

"Ugh, what the hell? Would you _please _watch where you're going next time?" she yelled irritably. She looked up and saw a wave of silvery hair blur her vision. She then saw a stunning smirk that prevented her from forming a grammatically correct sentence.

"Heh, my bad, you alright?" Inuyasha offered a hand. She gratefully took it then got lost in his liquid honey eyes.

"Huh, no….problem…"

"Hey, so, you going to the fall dance next Saturday?"

"Eh, I dunno, dances don't really interest me" she lied. _Of course I love dances dammit! Dresses, makeup, and of course, dancing! _

"I actually like the dances, its fun actually, you get a reason to dress up, look good, impress girls or friends, and hang out for like 5 hours," he said with a small smile tugging at the sides of his mouth.

"I guess it does sound fun when you say it like that."

"So you wanna go with me then?"

Her heart skipped a beat. _He's asking me out so soon?! Okay, calm down Kagome, just answer 'yes'._

"Heh, uhmm, sure, of course I'll go with you." She flashed a smile.

"Cool, so I guess I'm going to need to know your phone number? Heh, sorry, I don't really have a lot of experience with girls," he admitted whilst rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, its no problem Inuyasha, I can relate." She got out a piece of notebook paper and wrote down her cell, home, and address.

"Thanks Kagome. Well I got to go now, haven't eaten lunch yet. See ya around." He turned and began walking towards the cafeteria.

Kagome squealed happily and ran back to the girls. She sat back down and just couldn't stop smiling.

"So...you took a long time to throw a juice box away, didn't you?" Sango asked with mock suspiciousness.

"Yea, so?"

"We also saw Inuyasha over there, so whats up with you two?" Rin asked.

"Nothing...." she sang singsong-like. Everyone gave up, clearly nothing was interesting to talk about now.

"Except that he asked me out to the FALL DANCE AHHHHHHHHH!!" Everyone gave a group hug and began gossiping about who else to ask out for the remaining single girls.

* * *

**Yes, I'm sure you all hate me for this but so what? At least I updated, after a year. Oh wellz, this story is no longer on Hiatus! It is back on track and Ready for you to R&R!!**

**~Armanifan=3  
**


End file.
